Strange Happenings
by argentum-igne
Summary: To Zack and Cody this was not normal. It could not be explained. These were strange happenings. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was night at the S.S Tipton. Zack was strolling along the ship with his girlfriend Maya. They stopped to stare at the ocean and they looked into each other's eyes. Then Maya started crying and Zack got worried. "Maya what's wrong?"

She looked at him and through her sobs she said the last thing Zack wanted to hear. "I'm sorry Zack, but I just can't be with you. I'm leaving and I think it's best if you forget me. Goodbye." With that she left him and went back to her room.

He stood there crying and thinking about a reason for his girlfriend to dump him. He then heard someone laughing behind him. "Finally you are alone" the man said.

Before Zack could do anything the man pinned him to the ground. He felt a sharp pain on his neck and Zack started to get weaker and weaker. The last thing Zack heard was the man saying 'now let's get the other one'. He then became unconscious.

After being like that for six hours he woke up on his bed. "Man that was some crazy dream" He got up and went to the juice bar to see all his friends. "Hey Zack, did you hear the news" Bailey asked. He looked at her knowing she meant about Maya leaving. "Yeah she told me last night, but why did she leave?" Woody ran up to them with a terrified expression. "Guys, Cody is missing, I looked everywhere on the boat and I can't find him." They all got worried and then Bailey spoke. "Wait, when you say you looked everywhere on the boat, do you mean all the places that have food?" Woody thought for a moment' "Yeah pretty much." They all sighed. "Woody did you check your room?" Zack asked. "No" he replied. Right then Cody appeared. He had his shirt all tear up and had a scratch on his chest. "Wow, who was the lucky girl?" Zack asked jokingly. Cody looked as if he was going to kill Zack and Bailey slapped the back of Zack's head. " I was working on my science project and I must have fallen asleep, but I don't know how my shirt ended up like this" Cody said. After they all talked for a while Zack decided to see if Cody could help.

"Hey man, can I talk to you?" Zack asked Cody. "Sure what's wrong?" Cody could hear the sadness in Zack's voice. "It's about Maya, why would she leave me? I didn't do anything to her and its making me crazy." Cody thought for a moment. "Maybe she just needed some space, give her time, she will realize see that she loves you and she'll come back." Zack sighed. "Or she will forget about me and leave with another guy." "No, what gave you that idea?" Zack's eyes started to water. "Maybe the fact that she is leaving with another guy" Cody turned around to see Maya leaving the ship with a guy that was about the same age as them. "I can't believe Maya would do that" Maya and the guy left the boat. Zack felt betrayed and hurt, Maya had left him for another. "Zack don't worry, you will find someone better than her.'' ''No it's impossible, for me she was the perfect girl.'' The image of Maya and that other guy kept replaying on his mind and every time his heart broke slowly. "If she left someone like you, she obviously wasn't the perfect girl." Cody reassured his brother.

He left Zack alone and went to tell their friends the news. As Zack was heading back to the juice bar he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I'm very clumsy." he heard a girl say. "No it's my fault, I should have looked were I was going.'' When Zack saw her his heart stopped. She had a caramel-like skin, had brown hair and eyes, and she looked like his age. She looked like Maya. "Hi my name is Isabel, I'm new here." she said a little nervous. "I'm Zack" he said and they shook hands.

"So are you here for a vacation?" She smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm actually her for the sea school." "Really, so where are you from?"

They began walking to the juice bar where Cody and Bailey were talking. "I'm from Puerto Rico" she began explaining about her hometown and about why she decided to go on board of the S.S Tipton. "So, care to introduce us?" Cody asked. "Right, Cody, Bailey, this is Isabel. Isabel, these are Cody and Bailey." They all got to know each other better. "See I knew you would find someone better" Cody whispered in Zack's ear. Zack smiled thinking that his brother, for once, was right.

Meanwhile...

"Soon very soon, Zack will join us, and is all because of you.'' A boy said. Maya frowned, "You better keep your promise" she replied. They got off the boat and walked away.

**So guys this is my first story on and it would mean the world to me if you reviewed. So tell me what you thought of it, and be honest, if you hate it just say "this is crap".**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I want to thank anyone who read my story. And even though only three people (if you include my sis) reviewed I am still grateful. Also, I forgot to mention, I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or its characters. So to anyone reading this, do you really care about this, seriously, just read the story. Thank you**

**Chapter 2**

**Isabel's P.O.V**

'Since I boarded the ship, everyone has been good to me, especially Zack. And now I feel guilty. Guilty because I have to betray them, betray their thrust, betray all of them. But what can I do? It is my mission after all. And if I fail, my brothers would think I was one of them. One of the…'

"Hey Isabel, are you occupied?" I heard Bailey say entering the room. I quickly hid the knife under my pillow, forgetting I had it in my hand. Since London had to go with her father for a trip to Europe, I had been assigned to stay with Bailey. "No, not really, just studying." I lied. "Perfect, you can come with us!" I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "With who? And where?" She smiled. "We are going on a double date with Zack and Cody" Wait, did she say 'date'? I thought he would rather go with his girlfriend? His profile said he had a girlfriend

"Why doesn't Zack go with his girlfriend?" She frowned, and judging by her happy attitude, it's not a good sign. "She dumped him, the day you came onboard. He was miserable before you came" Now I feel guilty for asking. "Well then, I would love to go!" She smiled again. "Good let's get you ready"

**Zack's P.O.V**

I was getting ready for the date, when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, but there was no one there. I kept hearing the voice, everywhere. I tried to find it, until I figured out where it was coming from. It was coming from inside my head. But I couldn't understand what it was saying. It kept reapiting 'Mox mortuus eris' over and over again. And then it stopped. It stopped for no reason. And in front of me there was a hooded man. He was dressed completely black and had black wings. He just laughed and turned to leave. But before he left he turned and said "Your time is coming Zachary Martin". And with that he left, leaving a cloud of black smoke where he was standing…

**So guys hope you like it. I have a proposition for you. If anyone who read this story can guess what exactly are Isabel and the mystery guy. Then I will upload the next chapter the next Friday. So I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter. And start guessing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I would upload on Friday, but I was bored. So I figured, why wait? And also the last chapter was very, very short, so to make it up to you, I'll make this one longer. So here you have it, the third chapter for 'Strange Happenings'.**

**Chapter 3**

**Zack's P.O.V**

'I think I'm going crazy! Did that really happen? Who was that?' I could still see the faint black smoke fading away.

"Hey bro, you ready?" I jumped in surprise hearing Cody's voice. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine" I lied, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Okay then, let's get going." He said a little unsure. We went out the door, but in the back of my mind I still hear the words the hooded man had said.

**Isabel's P.O.V**

'Something's wrong, I can feel it!' Right then someone grabbed me from behind. I couldn't scream because he had put a hand over my mouth. And Bailey left the room 10 minutes ago. I started to swear in my mind, and then I remembered the knife under the pillow. 'Now, how do I get it?' I bit his hand and ran to the bed and draw out the knife.

"Wait, wait, it's me!" I heard the one who attack me say. 'That voice, I've heard it before!' "Exiel?" He laughed, taking off his black hood. "You haven't changed at all sis!" I put the tip of the knife directly at his throat. "You have no right to call me your 'sister' Exiel" He chuckled. "Why? We are both fallen" I dug the knife deeper, making him wince. "You work for the daemoniorum now!" He grabbed the knife from my hand and threw it to the floor. "Very good Isabel, so you know your knife alone can't kill me" He was right, my knife wasn't blessed. Only my sword and it still with the luggage that hasn't arrived. "You know, Zack isn't like I thought he would be, I even think he doesn't know who he really is!"

I hear a knock at the door. He smirks, "Until next time sis!" And he disappeared in his usual black smoke. Zack entered through the door with a panicked expression. He saw the black smoke and looked straight at me. "So he exists? I didn't imagine it?" He asked wide-eyed. "You heard?" he nodded. "What he said, was it real?" I had to make a decision. I could tell the truth, or I could lie. I have to tell him the truth. "Yes Zack, it is" his eyes were filling with tears. "So you lied to me" he asked angrily. This isn't the way it was suppose to happen! "Who are you? I want you to tell me everything." I sighed. "I can't, I wish I could, but they forbid me" I wasn't lying I really couldn't tell him. "Who, are they?" I'm hurting him, and I know it. But I can't say anything.

"Who am I?"... **To Be Continued**

**So, I want to give you guys the option. As you see, the chapters aren't that very long. If I make them long, I would only update 2 times a month. If I do them short, I can update 2 or 3 times a week. That's up to 8 or 12 chapters per month. So you choose, long or short?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Took a while to do this one so hope you like it. Please review, I worked hard on it. And thanks for the previous reviews.**

**I do not own 'Suite life on Deck', cause seriously if I did, would I be writing here?**

**Chapter 4**

**Isabel's P.O.V**

'I have to risk it. He has to understand why I had to do it, even if it kills me. And when I say 'even if it kills me' I mean that, if he knows I'm half angel, others will come and hunt me down.' So it all comes down to one thing. 'Should I?' I sighed. 'It's the right thing to do'. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else, promise me Zack!" Our eyes connected and he nodded. "I promise" I locked the door and we sat on my bed. After this, there's no turning back. There's no reset button. It's funny how, one second everything is perfect, and the next it's a disaster. It's a life changing second. "I've been hiding this secret for many years…"

~Flashback~

"I was walking home after spending the day with my best friend. We were shopping for a dress to where at a school party. When I entered an alley, someone jumped from behind me and put a knife at my throat. "Why would such a pretty thing walk alone in a dark alley?" He growled. I was scared, but I knew I couldn't just stand there. I bit his hand and tried to get away. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. And that's when I heard it, a gunshot. Blood coming from my chest. The world was spinning out of control. I cried knowing that I wouldn't survive. I couldn't bare the pain. It was too much. Slowly I felt myself letting go. And the last thing I saw was that bastard's face.

I woke up in an unknown place. It was beautiful, I had a white dress, and was surrounded by white flowers. I didn't feel any pain, none whatsoever. I heard someone calling me, that's when I met Exiel. He was a silver angel, a guardian. He explained to me that there were three types of angels, the golden, the silver, and the dark angels. The golden angels were the archangels, the ones everyone knows, the white winged ones. The silver angels are guardians, protectors, and have silver wings. Finally the dark angels were evil, they worked for the daemoniorum, and have black wings. He took me to Gabriel, the archangel. They told me I was destined to be a guardian and that the guy who attacked me was part of the daemoniorum. On my first mission, I fell in love with the one I was supposed to protect, and on our first date, a car ran him over." I started to cry. Zack held me in his arm, trying to help me with my pain. "They decided to clip my wings until I learned to take my job responsible. My last job was to protect you, at all cost. Exiel was working with the daemoniorum behind our backs, so they clipped his wings too. And now we're both considered fallen angels."

~End of Flashback~

He nodded, but I doubt he understands. "So to sum it up, you're my guardian angel, some demonic things want to kill me, and a powerful angel is helping them. Well isn't that just great!" I laughed with him. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but I just couldn't go up to you and say 'Hi! I'm Isabel your guardian angel. There are some demons that are trying to kill you!' you know?" He laughed. "Yeah I guess that wouldn't have been a good idea." I smiled and stared at him in the eyes. We started to lean forward, without breaking our eye-contact. And then, the door swung open. "Hey, are you guys ready?" Bailey asked us. "Yeah, just give us a few seconds" I said nervously. "Okay! We'll be waiting." After she left we cracked up.

We left Cody and Bailey after our date and walked around the deck. "You know, this is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me!" I heard him say. "Just wait, Exiel doesn't give up that easily." He laughed. "If he comes here, we'll both kick his ass!" We heard a dark chuckle behind us. "Is that so?" We turned around, only to be met with a girl our age. "Maya!" Zack asked incredulously. "So this is the little bitch your with now, huh?" She laughed. "You must have been really desperate." Desperate! Oh that's it! I took out my knife. "What are you doing?" Zack asked me. "What do you think? I'm gonna kill her!" He looked at me with wide eyes. "I would normally try to stop you, but I don't want to die!" And with that he stepped back. She took out too silver knives and I recognized them. "So you work for Exiel huh?" She chuckled. "Yes I do, and he thought me a lot" She twirled the knives on her hands. "We'll see" I said with a smirk forming on my lips. Everything was silent on the deck, it was only Zack, me, and her. She came running at me, knives held tightly. I ran at her, dodging the knife that almost cut my neck, and cutting her at her side. I smirked when I saw she was hurt. I took a dagger out of my boot, and threw it at her. It hit her on her left shoulder. "This isn't over, we will get Zack!" She screamed. I laughed at her. "Over my dead body!" I told her. "Trust me, that can be arranged!" She left with the same black smoke as Exiel. "It's not safe for you here." I told Zack. "But, where can we go?" I thought for a moment. "We can go to where I used to live." I said. "You mean…" "Yes, Puerto Rico"… **To Be Continued**

**So guys this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, so I'll try and make the next one longer. And I know the 'Flashback' wasn't exactly a Flashback, but you have to remember that I'm still new at this. Also that I chose Puerto Rico because it's the only place that I really know a lot about, and because I can relate to it. So tell me what you thought about the fight scene, it's the first one I have ever written, and I don't think it was that good for a short fight. So next chapter will hopefully be 2,500 words long, I'll see if I can make it. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Also I want to thank tiger002 for helping me. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Zack's P.O.V**

Is she crazy! "You expect me to leave my brother, my friends, and my whole life behind?"

"No, I expect you to convince them to come with us. It's not safe for you or your brother. Maya was only the beginning, soon he will get stronger! Don't you get it? He'll kill you!"

She's right, but I can't just pack up and leave the ship, especially since we're still in the middle of the ocean. "When do we leave? And how?"

She smirked. "The ship will dock this Wednesday at 6 pm. I already have the plane tickets for the six of us"

The six of us. She means Cody, Bailey, Woody, Allison, me, and her. London was with her father and Marcus had already left the ship. "Okay I'll convince Cody and Woody, you take Bailey and Allison."

"And Zack? Under no circumstances you should you tell them the real reason why we're leaving. Alright?"

"Your secret is safe." After that had been said, we left our separate ways to tell the guys.

_**~30 minutes later~**_

I explained to Cody and Woody that we had 'won' a free trip to the Caribbean and that it was for six. Luckily, they believed it. "So we leave this Tuesday!"

"Wait does Mosbey knows about this?" Cody asked. He's probably surprised that Mosbey would agree to something like this. Now what? I can tell him that Mosbey said yes, but what if he says something to Mosbey? I can't risk that.

"I am going to ask him soon, don't worry about that." He looked at me with disbelief, but after awhile, he agreed.

"Okay, but you better talk to him." Woody also agreed. Now all we need is for Bailey and Allison to agree, and we're all set. I just hope that Exiel won't try anything.

I went to find Isabel to tell her that Cody and Woody agreed. I finally found her at the juice bar.

"Hey Allison agreed to come, Bailey was a bit skeptical, but she agreed"

"Great, so we're all set. Let's just hope Exiel doesn't try anything."

"Actually there is one more thing!" She took out a box and handed it to me. I opened it to find a gun. From the looks of it, I'd say it's pretty old. It had the words 'protegetur' on one side. 

"A gun? Why would you give me this!" I said in a hush voice so that no one could hear.

"It's for protection, it isn't any regular gun, it's specially made to kill daemoniorum. It just arrived with my other luggage. Oh and there's this!" She said handing me a long knife. I hid them before anyone could see them.

"Thanks, but I doubt I'll ever use them. Besides, I got you!" I smiled at her. We went to our rooms to sleep. Tomorrow we'll come up with a plan to get off the boat without drawing any suspicions. Hope this works!

_**~The next morning~**_

On my way to the deck, a lot of people were giving me glares. And I mean a lot. What did I do? I found Isabel glaring at an old lady passing by. "Keep walking!" I heard her say. What's up with her?

"Hey, what's wrong?" She glared at me, but once she saw me, she calmed down. She kept glaring at the old lady for about twenty minutes and then she answered.

"There are about a dozen demons on the boat right now. That grandma was one of them!" She explained. That explains all the glairing. But there are still a few questions.

"How did they get here? Why haven't any of them attacked? And why an old lady?" She chuckled.

"They teleported here. They are just here to watch us, not to attack. And they can transform into anyone. That's why I glared at you, I thought you were one of them." Oh so that's why all those people were glaring at me! Well they aren't doing a good job at staying hidden, unless they wants us to know they are here!

"They are making sure we don't leave the ship. We need a distraction for tomorrow, for when we escape. Something big!" She explained. We started thinking.

"How about a fire? It'll be a big distraction." She liked my idea, so we decided to do that.

"Good, tomorrow we will set your room on fire, and while everyone is distracted we'll escape, catch our plane, and hide for a few days." She explained the whole plan. We are going to Puerto Rico tomorrow. We're staying with her best friend. And if I am not mistaken, she'll tell everyone the truth. She's going to teach me how to shoot the gun, so I can protect myself.

"Goodnight Zack!" She said smiling. Before she left, I grabbed her wrist. Our eyes locked, it felt as if time stood still for that moment. I bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Isabel" She smiled and left. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day!' was my last thought before I went to sleep.

**I'm very sorry I didn't update sooner. I was going to, but the stupid computer wouldn't let me. Anyways what did you think about this chapter? Will they escape the ship and the demons? How do you think the rest of the gang reacts to the news? If you have any question or advices for the story feel free to leave a review! If you don't have any questions or advice, leave a review anyway. : p **


End file.
